1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to etch methods for memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The escalating demands for high density and performance associated with non-volatile memory devices require small design features, high reliability, and increased manufacturing throughput. The reduction of design features below a critical dimension (CD) challenges the limitations of conventional methodologies. The critical dimension of a semiconductor device design feature may be the length or width of that feature.
For example, etch methods may be used to form design features on memory devices. Typically, photoresist layers are patterned to define the design feature on the material to be etched. The photoresist layer may act as a mask to protect the portion of the material underlying the photoresist while leaving exposed the portion of the material to be etched. However, as the size and geometry of design features decrease, conventional photoresist materials become too thin to sustain resistance to the etch plasma during the etching process. This results in over-etching and improper formation of a design feature.